howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagur the Deranged
|eye = Green |hair = Red |occupation = Chief of the Berserkers|firstapp = Twinsanity |lastapp =Maces and Talons Part II |voiced =David Faustino|father = Oswald the Agreeable (deceased)|siblings = Heather (sister)|mother = |franalias = Cracker of Skulls, Slayer of Beasts, The Great and Fearsome|allies = Vorg, Savage, Ryker Grimborn, Viggo Grimborn}} Dagur the Deranged is a villain and an archenemy of Hiccup in the DreamWorks Dragons TV Series, and Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Appearance Dagur has red hair and dark green eyes. He is rather skinny for a Viking, probably because he is young. He has two tattoos of three lines like claw marks, one across his left eye and the other on his upper right arm. In the first two seasons, Dagur's hair is pulled back in a braid, with a helmet that covers most of his head with long horns on it. Under it he wears a black headband. He has a brown shirt and a tan and green tunic with metal studs. His left arm is covered in green bindings, with a large one on his forearm and a spiky elbow pad, and his left arm has only a leather strap. He has metal shoulder and knee pads, and a large, gold belt buckle with his crest, a Skrill, on it. Dagur wears tan pants and pale green boots with brown bands. He also has a black, studded belt he wears over his left shoulder, which he uses to hold his sword. In Race to the Edge, Dagur's hair is cut short and sticks up, and he has a short, shaggy beard. His arms are more muscly, as he has been working out during his time in prison. He has a list of names tattooed on his left forearm, most likely his "revenge list." In the first two episodes of Race to the Edge, Dagur wears the same outfits as in Riders and Defenders of Berk, but without his shoulder pads or left arm bands. His clothing is severely torn. Later, however, he wears a brown leather and metal tunic with a Skrill chest plate. He has two arm pads as well as similar ones on his boots, which appear to be the same as in previous seasons. Personality The title of Dagur the Deranged is actually quite fitting, as he is seen as violent and extremely unstable. And when he laughs, his smile changes to a frown after a while. At times he performs erratic acts without thought or reason, other than to shed blood and kill. This impulsiveness makes him unpredictable. He might be hyperactive as well as insane. He is especially eager to kill dragons and sees them as nothing more than targets for his sadistic sense of pleasure. It is shown that while Dagur prides himself as a dragon killer, he has little regard for the sport, having brought his entire armada to assist him on his hunt for Toothless. He also has an enormous ego, is very rude, and disrespectful. He also is very vengeful. He also showed a lack of respect for those who were peaceful in his debut. But inside his insane and sadistic nature, he still has some good in him. Dagur is understandably very fond of his sister, and helped her numerous times. Most iconically, he even dared to go against Viggo's orders to rescue Heather, who was sentenced for death, even if she was siding with the riders. Dreamworks Dragons Riders of Berk Dagur first appears when the Hairy Hooligans tribe is expecting an annual visit from the chief of the Berserkers, Oswald the Agreeable. But then when the Berserker ships arrive at the island, it is shown that Oswald the Agreeable's son, Dagur, has become the new chief of the Berserkers, and now has the title of Dagur the Deranged. The visit to Berk is to renew a peace treaty between the Berserkers and the Hooligans. Dagur spends most of the time insulting his father and looking for dragons to kill, ignoring the polite demeanor of Stoick and the other vikings. Later in the episode, when Barf and Belch burst into the Great Hall, he leads the Berserkers in a hunt to catch the rogue Zippleback. Barf and Belch are brought into the arena so that Dagur and Stoick can kill them and sign the treaty in dragon's blood (which Dagur has continually requested). However, the execution is stopped by an "attack" staged by the other dragons, directed by their riders with hand signals. Dagur is forced to flee, telling Gobber the Belch to consider the treaty signed. Defenders of Berk Dagur reappears when the Dragon Riders are on Dragon Island for a training exercise to sharpen their stealth skills. Unfortunately, Dagur is also on the island with the goal of killing any dragon he encounters, particularly the infamous Night Fury. Due to a twist of fate, he and Hiccup 'join forces,' with Dagur even referring to Hiccup as his 'brother'. Though the Dragon Riders try their best to hide their dragons and the fact that Berk actually trains them, Hiccup is forced to reveal the secret in order to save Toothless. This enrages Dagur, who sees this as a violation of the peace treaty. However, despite his advantage of strength and rage, Dagur is defeated by Hiccup's tactics, shield, and Toothless. He later swears revenge, but orders his men not to touch Hiccup, stating that he is going to finish them himself. Dagur and his Berserkers then fought Hiccup and the Dragon Riders over a freshly-revived Skrill. Dagur's tribe later joins forces with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe in order to attack Berk. Dagur double-crosses Alvin, apparently killing him and forcing the remaining Outcasts to swear loyalty to him. However, Dagur loses the Skrill to Hiccup and is now even more determined to destroy him and capture Toothless. He has now gained full control over the Outcasts and their Island, merging his army with theirs and increasing his military might so that his forces will be strong enough to attack Berk. Meanwhile, the dragon riders come across Outcast Island and discover that the Berserkers are building something, but they cannot find out what it is. Thinking that it is nothing important, the teens leave the island and head for home. Later, Trader Johann returns from Outcast Island and informs Stoick that he overheard the Berserkers talking about a new weapon. Stoick relays the information to Hiccup and assumes that this weapon is what the riders saw on Outcast island. When the dragon riders return to Outcast Island they discover that the new weapon is a large catapult that fires nets to capture dragons. The Berserkers successfully use it to bring down Gustav and Fanghook, as well as Hiccup and Toothless. When Toothless is captured, Dagur attempts to kill him and Hiccup but his plans are foiled by Snotlout and Gustav and their dragons. The dragon riders leave Outcast island, and Dagur questions why his plans never seem to work. Savage suggests that it is because of Dagur's execution, to which Dagur agrees and threateningly pulls out his sword while the men cower. Dagur then uses strategy in his attack by tricking Trader Johann into bringing a load of scrap metal to sell to Berk. However, Johann is unaware that the scrap pile is actually a Smothering Smokebreath nest, filled with hatchlings. Throughout the course of two days, the Smokebreaths steal all of Berk's metal, including weapons, leaving island vulnerable to attack. Dagur sends the Berserker armada to Berk intending to destroy the island settlement (and make Hiccup kiss his boots). However the dragon riders have learned that they can control the Smokebreaths and ruin Dagur's plans by having the Smokebreaths steal the metal that holds the ships together. The Smokebreaths do so, and the ships literally fall apart under the Berserkers' feet, leaving Dagur and Savage floating on a wooden raft. Dagur pushes Savage off into the water and declares that it is not over, before having his helmet stolen by a Smokebreath. He mutters to Hiccup, "''You ''will kiss this boot..."'' and floats away. Dagur returns with plans to capture Hiccup and the dragon riders. Together with his armada, he sneaks onto Berk and plants a dragon root in the academy. When the dragon riders (except Hiccup) try to remove the dragon root and calm their dragons down, Dagur locks them in the academy, forcing Hiccup to surrender Toothless in exchange for his friends' freedom. However, Stoick and the villagers intervene, leading to a major brawl between the Berserkers and Hooligans. During the battle, Alvin intervenes, much to Dagur's surprise. When they run out of luck, Savage suggests retreating, but Dagur, refusing to leave Berk empty-handed, captures Stoick as hostage in exchange for Toothless. He is last seen loading Stoick onto his ship. He then had Savage deliver a message to Berk, stating that he will trade Stoick for Toothless, and that Hiccup has twenty-four hours to respond. Hiccup decides to work with Alvin, who knows the layout of Outcast Island better than anyone. The two manage to sneak past the islands' defenses, but are captured in the arena. Dagur, however, captures Toothless and imprisons Hiccup , deciding to make the Night Fury the new symbol of the Berserkers, which would involve many changes. He suggests renaming Toothless "Deathkiller," as the former name doesn't make any sense to the Berkserker chief (Toothless is always bearing his teeth at Dagur). When Alvin and Mildew release the Whispering Deaths, the Outcast Arena collapses, causing Dagur, his soldiers and Toothless to fall into the pit below. Dagur tries to get on the dragon's back, but is quickly thrown off. However, when the Screaming Death shows up, Dagur realizes why the dragon is so upset and captures its mother. Thankfully, Snotlout shows up and frees her, allowing the Whispering and Screaming Death dragons to fly off with one another, reunited. After the battle, Dagur tries to attack, but is stopped by Alvin. He is last seen being threatened and calling out to Hiccup. and it is likely that Alvin took back leadership over all of the Outcasts. ''Race to the Edge Dagur returns in Race to the Edge and serves as the main, later secondary antagonist. About three years after his defeat by the Hairy Hooligans, the Outcasts, and the dragons, Dagur was imprisoned by Alvin, and is no longer chief of the Berserker tribe. Vorg and a few others Berserkers, including Savage, were imprisoned as well due to their loyalty. He eventually escaped and stole Johann's ship. He planned to steal the gold from Trader Johann to rebuild his army. He soon crosses paths with Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, with the former discovering the Dragon Eye. Dagur initially takes it from Hiccup, but the young Viking quickly manages to steal it back. Dagur still manages to get away with Johann's treasure. In Gone Gustav Gone, Dagur's men manage to salvage the traps from the Reaper, but Dagur is still after the Dragon Eye. Later, they capture Gustav who agrees to help Dagur get it by having Hiccup trade for Gustav. The unofficial dragon rider takes Dagur to an island using the Dragon Eye, to get the treasure. However, this was a trick, with Hiccup's help to get the Dragon Eye back. Dagur drops it into a chasm, but Gustav and Hiccup are able to get it. It was revealed in Have Dragon Will Travel Part I that before his imprisonment, that Dagur wiped out Heather's village and her family. In a rage, she tried to kill him. Dagur immediately recognized Heather and proceed to capture her, but she and her dragon Windshear were saved by Hiccup. Dagur later planned to meet with another tribe to rig his ship with dragon proof catapults and winches, though the Dragon Riders were tipped off by Johann and set out to capture him. While Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins distracted Dagur, Heather and Astrid snuck aboard to take out his men. When defeated, Heather commanded Windshear to kill Dagur to avenge her family, only to be stopped by Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup explained too Heather that her horn, which her father gave to her, was a gift from Stoick to Oswald the Agreeable for his newborn daughter. This meant that Dagur was actually Heather's brother. He attempted to ask her to join but to no avail. Dagur then attacked Berk to lure the Dragon Riders out, then following them to find Dragon's Edge. In the process, however, he destroyed Astrid's home which inspired her to train an auxiliary team to protect Berk. The new riders assisted in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur, forcing him to retreat. At the end of Night of the Hunters Part I, Dagur is revealed to have joined Ryker and the Dragon Hunters, and Heather has joined him as well. In the next episode, he, Ryker and Heather try to get Astrid to tell them where the Dragon Eye was. Dagur tried to convince Ryker to throw the riders overboard, but Heather suggests they use them as slaves for Viggo. Dagur confronts his sister for objecting his idea, which she replies she was protecting him. That it something when wrong, Ryker would be blamed and not Dagur. Hiccup and Snotlout soon arrive and manage to free the other riders. Dagur and Ryker appeared when they planned to kidnap Hiccup and use him find the islands the Dragon Eye had led the riders to. Once they had Hiccup, they began to sail out However, Barf & Belch witnessed Hiccup's abduction and set out to rescue him. They also sent out their distress signal to call the other riders. Dagur was about to fire multiple arrows using a large crossbow, but was blown up by the Zippleback. The hunters managed to capture Barf & Belch, but were saved by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The Dragon Riders continued to attack the ship, forcing the hunters to retreat. Dagur, alongside Heather, Ryker and their fleet, then attacked Dragon's Edge. Dagur then questioned Ruffnut about the Edge's defense. Despite Ruffnut's false claims, Dagur continued to try to get in Dragon's Edge to steal the Dragon Eye. After several failed attempts, Dagur realized he hadn't seen Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, or their dragons. This meant they did fall for the Hunters trick by luring Johann to an island that was home to dragon that had been attacked by the Hunters, and split up. Dagur faced off against Astrid, but was quickly overpowered by her. Hiccup and the other Riders soon arrived, along with the herd of wild dragons to protect the Edge. Dagur managed to escape with Heather and the Hunters. During one of their runs, the Dragon Hunters spotted a storm, which Dagur immediately recognized as the Skrill from three years earlier. Determined to get it back, Dagur tells the Hunters to head towards the flashes. He was surprised that Hiccup actually brought the Skrill to them, but returned his attention back to capturing it. After taking the Skrill down with the Dragon Root arrows, Hiccup tries to grab the dragon away, but is cut off, thus returning the Skrill back in Dagur's hands. The Dragon Hunters later landed on an island to rest, while placing the Skrill in water so he couldn't shoot lightning. Knowing Hiccup would come back for the dragon, Dagur and Ryker soon captured the Dragon Riders as well. However, Hiccup manages to get to Toothless, who in turn frees the Skrill. Once free, the Skrill attacks Dagur and the Dragon Hunters, forcing them to run. After another failed fight against the Dragon Riders, Ryker begins to suspect Heather is giving them information. However, Dagur defends his sister and threatens Ryker if he tried to hurt her. Ryker is soon given information that it time to meet up with Viggo. Heather asks Dagur what he knows of the Dragon Hunters' leader. He describes him as being the opposite of Ryker, svelte and smart, even more so than himself, which he doesn't quite believe; and that he loves the art of the kill. Dagur also tells Heather that Ryker is even afraid of Viggo, despite being the older brother. Dagur soon drops the subject and hugs Heather, happy that the two of them are together after so many years. Dagur joined Ryker and the Dragon Hunters in capturing the Flightmare. When it is revealed Heather was a traitor, Dagur was tasked with locking her up. Heather tries to reason with her brother that they should not turn on each other. This causes Dagur to viscously question Heather about her family values when she had tried to kill him before. Heather remiss him that she didn't know he was her brother at the time, and that he destroyed her island. Seeing Heather's point, he asks if she was still mad about that. When she didn't respond, Dagur locks her up, telling her that the only one he can trust is himself. Later on, Dagur plays Maces & Talons with Viggo, using their men. While Dagur gains the upper hand, Viggo still beats him, showing his readiness to make sacrifices. After the Dragon Riders being their attack, Viggo sends Dagur off to take care of Heather. Before he does, Dagur asks Ryker why he puts up Viggo. The hunter replies that even though Viggo gets to him, he's still his brother, leaving Dagur alone to think. Dagur and two Hunters later take Heather away. However, the two men notice something is off, just before Dagur bashes their heads together, knocking them out. He then takes out his axe and uses it to free Heather from her shackles, and whistles for Windshear. Dagur then leaves, but not before looking back at his sister. Skills and Abilities Strength and Fighting Skills: Dagur is an accomplished fighter and has shown to be able to hold his own against Alvin the Treacherous, though he isn't above using unfair means in order to win. He also was able to control a Skrill, by harnessing it and controlling it with ropes. He has better fighting skills than many adult Vikings, such as Savage despite the fact that he is young. He has been working out for the past three years, as his muscles are shown to be a lot bigger and he has grown much stronger. Berserk: As a Berserker, Dagur tends to act savagely, even outside of battle. He enjoys violence of any kind and will even attack his own men. After being imprisoned for three years, these tendencies have intensified. Intelligence: Despite claiming he hates strategy, Dagur is surprisingly clever. He managed to lure Hiccup to Outcast Island, by letting his soldiers to tell Trader Johann fake information about some kind of weapon that will use against the Riders of Berk. He also used Trader Johann to bring the Smothering Smokebreath nest to Berk, so the dragons would steal Berk's weapons, making them vulnerable to an invasion. He also figured out the effect Dragon Root has on wild Dragons, and used this information to get the dragons and their Riders trapped in the academy, so he could trade with Hiccup for his dragon to save his friends. But it was unsuccessful, so he made up for it by capturing Stoick instead to make another trade. Speed and Agility: Dagur has proven in fights against Alvin the Treacherous and several wild Dragons that he is a very fast and agile warrior. Leadership: Unlike the Outcasts, Dagur's soldiers appear to follow him out of respect and not fear. However, just like Alvin, his men wouldn't dream of not obeying their leader. The Outcasts join the Berserkers after Dagur supposedly kills Alvin. Dragon Slayer: He seems to enjoy killing dragons. At first, he saw Barf&Belch and was very eager to capture the dragon to slice their heads off but it failed when he saw the dragon attack. As he saw trained dragons that are attacking in the Kill Ring, he was shown to be afraid mostly when he saw the Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare. But on Dragon Island, he was training for possibly weeks or months to kill dragons and study their abilities. He was able to kill a few dragons like a Monstrous Nightmare, proven by the dragon's skeleton. Weaknesses Aside from his absolute insanity, Dagur has an overwhelming sense of pride that prevents him from thinking clearly at times. He tends to be reckless and impulsive and charge headlong into fights where his opponents outsmart him. One such example is Hiccup challenging Dagur to a one-on-one battle between them and their dragons, despite Dagur's overwhelming advantage in numbers. His pride and impulsivity also make him quite stupid, as he believes that Toothless will just respect him and let said idiot ride him without putting up any kind of fight. He also did not question Tuffnut's claim to be a Berserker. Dagur also tends to lean away from strategy, relying on brute force and harsh attacks to take down a target. He has been seen charging at enemies without regard to his own safety several times. This makes him relatively easy to defeat. Relationships Heather Heather is actually Dagur's long lost little sister. He first mentioned that he had a sister in The Night and the Fury, who had a shield like Hiccup's. For unknown reasons, Dagur attacked her village and killed her foster family, thus motivating her revenge. Then in Have Dragon Will Travel Part I, he reunited with Heather, who did not know her true connection to Dagur. When he nearly captured her, he told his men he wanted her alive. After Heather learned the truth that Dagur was her brother, he offered her to join him, but she refused. It should be noted that Heather is on his revenge list, though the reason is unclear. Much more confusing, he seemed to be very excited with the fact that his sister is working with him and the dragon hunters despite the fact above. And he even hugged her when he thought Heather was trying get him out of trouble with Viggo Grimborn, though she was actually trying to protect the riders who were captured on the hunters' ship they are also boarding. Dagur also defended her when Ryker suspected of her being a traitor. Most spectacularly, he let his sister go free after he was ordered to sentence her to death by Viggo, after her betrayal was discovered. Though at first he was angry and agreed to imprison her in a cage, he finally had a change of heart and sets her and Windshear free, fully concious that their allegience is to the dragon riders, who are his mortal enemies. Dagur has a few differences from his sister. While Heather loves her family, both birth and adopted, Dagur has no respect of his. And while Dagur always relies on the power of his armada, Heather prefers to do things alone, but sometime relies on things with her friends. Hiccup Haddock III Hiccup and Dagur have known each other for a long time, usually meeting with their tribes' treaty signing. Dagur often bullied Hiccup, using him as a knife throwing target or trying to drown him. Hiccup describes him as a "lunatic kid" and is not happy to learn that he is the new Berserker chief. Dagur confronts Hiccup about the Red Death and dragon training rumors he has heard, only for Hiccup to deny them. The dragon trainers stage a dragon attack to save Barf and Belch, and the Berserkers retreat, telling the Hooligans to consider the treaty signed. Hiccup later meets up with Dagur again on Dragon Island. Dagur is happy to see Hiccup alive after the "attack" and continually expresses shock at how the former fought off a Night Fury. Dagur then decides the two of them will hunt down the dragon together. He even starts calling Hiccup "brother," which the younger Viking found rather awkward. Dagur points out he and Hiccup are a lot alike: both are born leaders, sons of chiefs, and have fathers that had to be eliminated (the last one Hiccup quickly disagrees with). When Dagur learns that the truth about Berk's dragons, he feels betrayed and attacks Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup beats Dagur, and he and the others head back to Berk, as they need to be ready for when Dagur returns. After being defeated and telling the Berserker armada, Dagur tells them no one is to hurt Hiccup, except him, after he gets his dragon. After losing the symbol of his people, the Skrill, to Hiccup and Toothless, Dagur's pride was badly hurt, making him even more determined to capture the rider and his dragon. Dagur also tried to make Hiccup choose giving Toothless up for the sake of his loved ones, such as the Dragon Riders and Stoick. After being imprisoned, Dagur focused on getting revenge on Hiccup more than ever. He also kept calling Hiccup "brother," though more of in a mocking tone. Oswald the Agreeable Dagur is shown to have little respect for his father, due to his father's lack of interest in war. He spends most of his time on Berk disrespecting his father. It is implied that he may have murdered his father which, given his insanity, is not implausible. Snotlout Jorgenson Despite Snotlout being a great fan of Dagur, Dagur shows little to no interest in him, thinking his name is 'Snot hat'. Snotlout was also the one who saved the Screaming Death's mother from him. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs is afraid of Dagur due to the fact that the latter locked him up in a cage and didn't feed him for at least a day and when he did feed Fishlegs, he fed him rotten cod heads. Dagur believed Fishlegs might be useful when tracking down Toothless. Stoick the Vast Dagur doesn't like Stoick, having an obvious sense of disdain for Stoick's more merciful and peaceful ways and personality. This dislike turns into hatred as Berk and Berserk become official enemies. Dagur also held Stoick hostage, in exchange for Toothless. Alvin the Treacherous Alvin and Dagur used to be allies, though out of necessity. Both needed each other's forces in order to take over Berk. Both Tribes planned to betray one another afterwards. However, they became official enemies when Dagur stole the Skrill and took over the Outcast Tribe. After Alvin regained control of his Tribe, Dagur was put in jail on Outcast Island. [[Savage|'Savage']] Following Dagur's victory over Alvin, Savage willing served under Dagur commanding the Uutcasts. After Dagur's defeat by Hiccup, Alvin, and the dragons, he then spent three years in prison with Dagur, his Berserkers and other Outcasts. However, he was freed and went with Dagur and the others to take Trader Johann's treasures hidden in the Ship Graveyard. He continued serving Dagur, even when he questioned his alliance with Ryker Grimborn's Dragon Hunters. Frozen Skrill When Dagur discovered that captain Vorg and his crew had found a Skrill, he was overjoyed. Upon hearing the Berkians had said Dragon, he organized an attack on Berk, which soon turned into war. He managed to capture and control the Skrill, but lost it again. Captain Vorg Captain Vorg was the one who told Dagur about the Skrill, though he failed to deliver it to him. Vorg later acts as Dagur's second-in-Command. He respects Dagur greatly. In Race to the Edge, Vorg appears to still be loyal to Dagur. Toothless Before Dagur met Toothless, he didn't think Night Furies even existed. After that encounter, he wanted to hunt him down and slay him. However, upon learning Dragons could be trained, he wanted Toothless to become the new symbol of his tribe. In Race to the Edge, he seems to want revenge on Hiccup more than capturing Toothless, at least for now. Barf and Belch: When Dagur demanded that the treaty had to be signed with Dragon blood, he soon came up with the idea to hunt down Barf and Belch, in order to use their blood. Though he tried to kill them, they managed to escape and defeat him with the aid of the other Riders and Dragons. Astrid Hofferson When Astrid learned Dagur was coming she said he should be locked up in a cage, and she wasn't happy to learn that Dagur was the new Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Three years after his war with Berk, Dagur captured her and the other dragon riders in exchange for Hiccup giving him the Dragon Eye. [[Ruffnut Thorston|'Ruffnut']]' and Tuffnut Thorston' Dagur can't tell the Twins apart. Several times he thought Ruffnut was a boy. They also especially don't like him because he was going to kill their Dragon. Gustav Larson Quotes Riders of Berk * "My father has been... 'retired.' He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving." * "Do I look stupid to you?!" * "Boring! I want to see the dragon killing things!" * "Sounds like my father. 'Sign the treaty, Dagur. Leave that chicken alone, Dagur. Ooh, put down that axe, Dagur'!" * "My father was' '''a coward. I intend to return the Berserkers to their former glory. Something he was... incapable of doing." * "Ah, Hiccup. There you are!" * "Oh, the laughs we had. Bored again!" * "Great idea! Let's sign that treaty! Bring out the dragon's blood!" * "Run if you want! But Dagur the Deranged will not retreat!" * "A Night Fury! They do exist!" Defenders of Berk * "Hiccup, old friend! You're alive!" * "I'm going to grab my gear. Then we're going to get us that Night Fury... brother." * "Hiccup, your definition of 'alone' and mine are very different." * "Oh brother, don't you know a trapper's trap can trap the trapper?" * "You could've been my brother, Hiccup. Now, you're my enemy!" * "No one hurts Hiccup! No one... except me. And not until ''after I have his Night Fury. And I will have it." * "They're regrouping, you idiot! That's it. You're relieved of duty." (pushes Vorg overboard) * "Um, didn't I throw you overboard?" * "Man, I love it when I'm right!" * "Geez Al. Don't get your skivvies in a bunch. Fine, we'll do it your way." * "Who is smacking their food? I hate smacking! My father used to smack!" * "Hello?! It's on my belt buckle, my sails, my shields!" * "Execution? Did somebody say 'execution?' Now we're getting somewhere!" * "Pucker up, Hiccup, because you're about to kiss my boots." * "A spoon?! They're dropping spoons?! Why are they dropping spoons?! What does this mean?! Could this be a spoon of surrender?!" * "This is not over, Hiccup! You hear me?! You just wait! You will kiss this boot!" * "Hello, Mr. Night Fury. How are we doing today? Happy? Feeling Hiccup-y good? Just a big love fest over there on Berk, isn't it? Well, not for long. That's right, you and I are going to spend some quality time together, ramming it up..." * "Hellooo! I'm deranged!" * "Hiccup? Brother?!" Race to the Edge * "Hiccup! Did ya miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you! Everyday for three years, I've thought about you!" * "Look at you! All growed up, and quite the ladies' man, I'd wager?" * "Oops, thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two." * "You know you can never have nice things around that guy?" * "Wow, where's the trust? After all we've been through together?" * "No Hiccup-y barbs? Quips? Snappy comebacks? But I really love those! We've developed such a nice shorthand, you and I." * "Ooh-ho-ho! And the plot thickens!" * "You know what I always say; 'When in doubt, take it out'!" * "Well, hello, Heather." * "And twelve ships trumps two axes!" (sees Windshear and Stormfly) "I really should have seen that one coming." * "Heather! I'm the only family you've got left! Join me, sister! Don't fight destiny! I know you feel the Berserker blood flowing through your veins!" * "Come back, sis! 'Heather the Unhinged' has a nice a ring to it! No? You'll be back, and I will welcome you with open arms!" * "We'll have to wait on that reunion. Pity." * "Oh, Hiccup. So soft hearted and soft headed." * "Assemble the fleet! We'll scour this area until we find Dragon's Edge." * "Is that the best you can do, Hiccup? Cause it's not enough!" * "Two late guests. Clearly they're not aware of party edict." * "More dragon riders?! That's cheating!" * "Oh come on! HER?! Since when does she ride a dragon?!" * "Surprise! Did you miss me? Of course you did! Oh, do you know my sister? Wait a minute, sure you do! You guys were little pals, buddy-buddies!" * "Ooh, Zippleback boots. I always wanted a pair." * "Completely expendable, all three, including 2." * "I don't have to take that from that guy! Do I have to take that from that guy?" * "I called dibs already on the hat thing a long time ago! So back it down, big boy!" * "Why does he always have to make such a production out of everything? I really hate that guy." * "Was that Hiccup? Why would he lead a Skrill right to us? It's not my birthday, is it? Is it my birthday?" * "I keep saying, 'don't underestimate them.' And what do you do?! You underestimate them!" * "Let me put it another way. If you touch one hair on my sister's head, I'll run you through and wear your rib cage as my battle armor!" * "How great is it that you're here, huh? That we're here, together?" * "Well, I let it enter my noggin and pay no attention, right? I mean, that's how you ignore something!" * "I am thinking! This is my thinking face!" * "Newsflash! I no longer care what Viggo has to say!" Trivia * Dagur is the first youngest Viking to become chief, the second being Hiccup. * He is the first character to enslave a dragon instead of training it, the second being Drago Bludvist, and the others being the Dragon Hunters. * Dagur has a list of names on his left forearm, possibly his revenge list. The first name is crossed out, followed by "Hiccup." Some of the legible names are "Astrid," "Night Fury," "Fishlegs," and the last is "sister", referring to Heather. ** The first name is crossed out, but is likely his father. ** The fourth name is most likely Alvin, as the first letter matches Astrid's "A", the second letter matches Fishlegs' "L", the fourth letter is "I" as shown on the other names, and the last letter is "N", like the first letter on the word "Night Fury." ** Although Heather is on the list, he was happy that she was 'working with him' and freed her even though Viggo had sentenced her to death. * Dagur is the second character to cut their hair, and the first for it to be permanent. * When angered, Dagur has a tendency to take out his frustration on his own men, often tossing them overboard, strangling them, or otherwise inflicting physical harm on them. * It is possible that Dagur is inspired by Norbert the Nutjob from the books, since both characters have many things in common: ** They have alliterations in both their names and their titles. ** Both of them have deceased fathers, and yet have different opinions about them (Dagur despised his father, while Norbert respected his.) ** Both of them have mentally unstable personalities. ** Both of them had been struck by lightning, though through different means (Dagur was struck by a Skrill while Norbert was hit directly through his axe). ** Both of them prefer axes as their main weapons. ** Both of them are enemies to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the Hairy Hooligans. ** Both of them are chieftains to their respective tribes (Dagur to the Berserkers and Norbert to the Hysterics). ** Both of their helmets look almost similar. References }} External link Gallery Category:Characters Category:Viking Teenagers Category:Viking Chiefs Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Berserkers